hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Abnes
"Making young girls work is child abuse! It's a breach of international law!" is the spokeswoman of the Seven Sages. She has strong doubts on a system of nations ruled by girls that have become Goddesses. Saying she severely hates the idea of little girls being raised and forced to work as CPU's would be an understatement... For reasons unknown, her body no longer grows and as a result she seems to be a lot older then she really looks. Personality "She looks little, but she's actually quite an old lady" -Anonydeath Because she is stuck in the body of a child, Abnes cannot stress things enough to get her point across. She hates this factor and while she may come off as having an older woman's speech dialect, she's actually pretty childish and can argue over trivial little things. Especially when it comes to people accusing her of being a little girl. No matter how much proof others may have against her, or how much they argue with her, she is not one to give up her true ideals. When she found out what the Seven Sages were really doing to children she took off and reveals their location to the others trying to stop them. After her time spent with the CPU, Abnes was able to befriend IF and Compa. Appearance Abnes has fair skin with bright teal eyes and blonde hair worn in a hime-cut that flares outward on the ends. On her head is a big pink bow with a stylized skull in the center and frills that line the bow against magenta lining. Abnes' taste in clothing resembles "sweet lolita" and consists of a light pink dress with very pale pink-white ruffles at the neck, chest, two parts of the sleeve, and seven spots of the skirt. Accenting the dress are magenta bows and a big skull in the center of the skirt matching the one on her hair bow. She also has pink shoes with black underneath and a big magenta bow on each shoe to match the laces, along with loose white socks. Real Life Analogue Abnes is a tounge-in-cheek reference to anti-video game parental activism groups. This is most evident in her childlike appearance and manner, the implication being that parental watchdogs behave like children (her lolita-style dress is a reference to the egos of the leaders of these groups). Her name refers to Agnes Chan, an activist known for her opposition to extreme content in Japanese media. She also makes a number of difficult-to-verify claims, which may be reference to academic studies which controversially concluded that games make children more violent. Her eventual accommodation by the CPUs is a direct reference to the formation of the ESRB. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Abnes aided the Seven Sages through the majority of the game, using what she could to sabotage the goddesses and make them weaker by causing them to lose shares with footage she was able to get and show to others. Eventually upon finding out what the sages had been doing with children she fled and located the CPUs, who let her stay with them unless she betrayed their trust. In the True End, Abnes joins the newly reformed Seven Sages started by Rei that strives to help the CPUs and not rally against them. Gallery File:NeptuniaV_abness.png Yeah....jpg Abnes_cute.jpg Quotes *''"I don't forgive child abuse!"'' *''"I am the Seven Sages' idol and advertising executive! You may call me... Abnes!"'' *''"And to think they would allow such a young and naive little girl to be a CPU! It's unjust! It's brutish! It violates the international law! I'll never forgive Planeptune!"'' *''"Did you just call me a little girl?! Y-Y-You're the little girl, you little girl!"'' *''"I... I can't believe it! You're so cruel to a little girl. That's illegal! I won't forget this!"'' *''"Shut up! I'm on a mission to protect every single child in the whole wide world!"'' *''"It's cruel to tease little girls! But Lastation's CPU isn't little, so that's fine."'' Trivia *Abnes' career of protecting little/young girls probably stems from the fact that she too looks young/little and may have dealt with similar issues/problems. *Abnes is the only member of the Seven Sages without a boss fight. *Abnes never met Rei and Anonydeath in the anime. Category:Seven Sages Category:Enemy Category:Female character Category:Human Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Abnes Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 NPC Category:Villains Category:Enemy characters Category:Former Villains Category:Former Enemy characters